


Strategic Retreat

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: pyre_flies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a whatchamacallit that Auron does. A strategic retreat." [Spoilers for Auron's past.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Retreat

_"Who ran away?"_ Jecht demanded, defensive and mock-ignorant. _It was a whatchamacallit that Auron does. A strategic retreat."_

"Shut up Jecht," Auron croaked, forcing his eyes open. "You're dead, so just - shut up."

Yunalesca had gone, apparently deeming him unworthy of a merciful death. After all, why should _he_ get one when his summoner -

It hurt. Even breathing seemed enough to make his body scream a protest, but it was... Distant. Separate from him. Almost like hearing Jecht sing the Hymn in a far off room. But from what he could feel, from the blood seeping through his clothes, it wouldn't hurt for long.

_"Could you bring Yuna here?"_

_"Take care of my son."_

Of course. _Even in death._ Which meant he couldn't bleed to death on Yunalesca's stone-and-pyreflies floor. He had duties. Obligations to fulfil.

He managed to drag himself to his knees and reach for his sword before the pain exploded in his side, real and immediate and sending his vision black for a few minutes. When he could see - when he could _breathe_ \- again, he fumbled for a potion, a harsh bark of laughter escaping him that did nothing to decrease the pain.

"A strategic retreat indeed."

A single pyrefly drifted from him, laughing in Braska's voice.

_"Of course it was."_

_"Hey! We'll get it next time, right?"_


End file.
